Kurzgeschichten
by GlowDraconis
Summary: Eigentlich sollten die Kurzgeschichten in einer anderen Kategorie landen, weil nicht alles Harry Potter ist...eigentlich ist nicht einmal alles in einem wirklichen Fandom ... egal. Ich weiß nicht, wo es hin soll, deshalb bleibt es hier Es ist nur eine mehr oder weniger kleine Sammlung meiner Kurzgeschichten. Ernsthaftigkeit nicht garantiert
1. Chapter 1

****_So, hallo Freunde der fiktionalen Ideen (wow, das klingt gestelzt ^^)  
Ich habe mich (dank FeatherCat ;-)) dazu entschieden "zwischendurch" ein paar Kurzgeschichten (kurz KG) hochzuladen, weil mich gerade die Schaffensphase für ES etwas verlassen hat und ich euch nicht länger warten lassen will... schon doof, ich weiß aber ich kann nichts machen.  
Das hier ist die erste Kurzgeschichte, die ich JEMALS geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe sie gefällt ^^  
LG  
GlowDraconis ^^_

**Ginny in der Matrix? **

Ginny Weasley stand vor einem großen Spiegel, der sich in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts befand. Jeden Tag kam sie nun hierher, betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild und sah ihre sehnlichsten Wünsche auf dem Spiegel.

Sie war jetzt 16 und allein.

Ihr Bruder war mit Harry und Hermine nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, Dean wollte nichts mehr mit ihr anfangen, er hatte jetzt Seamus und Neville war ihr zu blöd. Also saß sieh hier, jeden Tag. Vor diesem seltsamen Spiegel.

Niemand hielt sie auf, das zu tun. Niemand belästigte sie hier und hierher konnte sie nach den „Strafen" der Todesser fliehen. In ihre Traumwelt.

Oder war es real?

Plötzlich klingelte ein Telephon. _Ein Telephon? Moment, in Hogwarts funktionieren keine Telephone. _

Doch Ginny hörte es ganz deutlich aus der Ecke des leeren Klassenzimmers läuten. Zögerlich stand sie auf. Da stand tatsächlich ein schwarzes, altmodisches Telephon.

Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Hörer aus. Doch gerade, als sie ihn sich ans Ohr heben wollte …

… wachte sie auf.

Ginny war 14 und lag schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett im Fuchsbau. Was war das denn gerade? Sie stand auf, zog sich an und ging nach unten. Niemand war da. Sie war allein, sie hörte auch keinen Lärm von draußen. Niemand war zu Hause. Ginny ging also in die Küche, durchsuchte die Schränke. Doch die waren leer. Allein der Staub hatte sich dort breit gemacht, als wäre schon seit Jahren niemand mehr hier gewesen.

Was total unlogisch war. Sie hatten gestern erst Monopoly gespielt. _Was? _Als sie sich umdrehte, wusste sie, wie sie an dieses seltsame Muggel-Spiel denken konnte. Hinter ihr auf dem großen Küchentisch, stand es. Aufgebaut. Neun Spielfiguren befanden sich auf dem Brett. Stehend. Und eine zusätzliche, die zehnte also, die sich wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gezogen, über das Spielfeld bewegte.

Ginny wollte schreien …

… doch sie wachte auf.

Sie war 21 und lag auf einem der ihr so verhassten schwarzen Ledersofas, auf denen sie als Kind nie hatte liegen wollen. Doch ihre Vergangenheit hatte sie hierher getrieben. Zum Psychiater. Er hatte gerade irgendetwas zu ihr gesagt. Doch sie wusste nicht, was es gewesen war. Also antwortete sie mit dem erstbesten, das ihr einfiel.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit."

So ein unsinniger Satz. Doch der Doktor nickte. Machte irgendwelche Kreuzchen auf seinem Notizblock und betrachtete sie weiter, wollte sie gerade etwas fragen …

… als Ginny in einem Hotel mitten in London aufwachte.

Wie oft sollte sie noch verwirrt aus irgend welchen Träumen aufwachen, die ihr nur allzu real vorkamen?


	2. Chapter 2

_So, Freunde. Und hier ist auch schon die zweite Kurzgeschichte ^^ es ist auch überhaupt die zweite, die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Ich war noch nicht in Übung ^^  
Ich hoffe, sie gefällt trotzdem :-)  
Liebe Grüße  
GlowDraconis ^^_

**Hermine beim Speed Dating**

Hermine Jean Granger saß schon das dritte Wochenende hintereinander in diesem schäbigen Muggel-Café. Ihre beste Freundin, Penelopé Clearwater, schleppte sie jedes Mal aufs neue mit. Und alles nur, weil Ron sie betrogen hatte und sie deshalb nun schon ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr zusammen waren.

Hermine hatte die Trennung zuerst nicht verkraftet. Sie wollte nichts mehr tun, lebte in ihrer Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung und versauerte dort. Sie ging nicht aus, außer zum Einkaufen, lud niemanden ein. Nichts.

Bis sie Penelopé eines Tages beim Einkaufen getroffen hatte und sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte. Und Pe (wie sie sie nannte) war kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Am Anfang hatte sie Hermines Lustlosigkeit noch hingenommen. Sie verstand es, dass ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin sich nicht gleich nach der Trennung ihres ersten richtigen festen Freundes an den nächst besten Kerl schmeißen wollte. Sie hatten sich dann eben zu Hause oder in irgend einem Straßencafé getroffen, meistens in der Winkelgasse, und sich unterhalten.

Aber Pe wollte ausgehen. Sie wollte etwas erleben. Schließlich waren sie noch jung, hatten Hogwarts erst vor zwei Jahren verlassen, da hatte man noch das ganze Leben vor sich. Und sie verstand es nur zu gut, Hermine zu allerlei Dingen zu animieren und zu überreden.

Sie gingen jedes Wochenende mindestens einmal ausgiebig in Discotheken, sowohl in der Winkelgasse als auch in Muggel-London, in Bars und sonstige Clubs.

Oder eben zum Speet-Dating.

Pe war manchmal wirklich etwas übermotiviert, was das Treffen von Jungs anging. Sie schleppte jedes Wochenende einen neuen an und meinte, das wäre ihre große Liebe. Die große Liebe, die bis zum folgenden Montag anhielt. Und Pe war der festen Überzeugung, dass auch Hermine jetzt „mal wieder so richtig durchgerammelt werden musste", wie sie sich – in durchaus betrunkenem Zustand – ausgedrückt hatte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Hermine sich seit der Trennung mit Ron mit keinem Jungen mehr getroffen hatte. Sie hatte sich in den Discotheken und Bars schon mit einigen unterhalten und auch einige Telephonnummern beim Speet-Dating zugesteckt bekommen (sich aber noch bei keinem gemeldet). Aber sie wollte eben noch keinen Sex mit einem anderen Kerl (außer Ron).

Hermine, konzentrier dich, jede Sekunde zählt hier.

Es war aber verdammt nochmal nicht einfach, mit den Gedanken bei diesem Fettkloß du bleiben, der ihr gerade gegenüber saß. Er hatte ein speckiges, dauernd rot angelaufenes Gesicht, eine viel zu kleine, goldene, runde Brille auf der Nase, wulstige Lippen und kleine hellblaue Schweinchenaugen. Seine Haare klebten ihm in fettigen, blonden Strähnen eng am Kopf und er schien aus jeder Pore zu schwitzen. Sein weißes Poloshirt war schon ganz gelblich angelaufen, es klebte ihm an seinem viel zu fetten Schweinekörper und umrahmte jede einzelne Fettwalze an seinem großen Bauch. Seine fetten Hände lagen dauerhaft zitternd auf dem Holztisch zwischen ihnen, als hoffe er, Hermine würde endlich mit ihrer Hand danach greifen und ihn streicheln. Allein von der Vorstellung könnte sich Hermine schon übergeben – sein Glück war, dass sie nichts gegessen hatte.

Er, dessen Namensschild „Hola. Me llamo Malte" lautete, textete die Arme „Nǐhǎo. Wǒ de míngzi jiào Hermine." über seine gebrechliche alte Mutter zu und was er nicht alles für Leid mit ihr ertragen musste, was er sich nicht alles anhören musste und wie sehr sie ihn bedrängte, endlich ein Kind zu bekommen, er war ja schließlich schon fast 30 Jahre alt und lebte immer noch bei Mutter …

„Willst du mich heiraten, Hermine?", brachte er sie schmerzhaft in die Realität zurück. Sie starrte ihn an. Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. „Willst du mich heiraten, Hermine?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

Sie starrte ihn weiter an.

„Weißt du, meine Mutter will, dass ich heirate. Willst du mich heiraten, Hermine?"

Irgendwas musste sie sagen. Irgendwas intelligentes, sie war ja nicht gerade auf den Kopf und auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Und ihr belesener Verstand zahlte sich ein weiteres Mal durchaus aus.

„_Nur den, der mein Herz berührt, will ich heiraten._ Das habe ich mir geschworen", sagte sie daher. Da hatte sich Jane Austens „Stolz und Vorurteil" für sie doch ausgezahlt. Sie würde Harry bei Gelegenheit noch einmal ausgiebig für dieses Geburtstagsgeschenk danken.

Jetzt war es an Malte sie anzustarren, die wulstigen Lippen zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Aber … meine Mutter."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie war genervt. Nicht nur das, sie war regelrecht angepisst, wie sich Pe ausgedrückt hätte – und das auch im nüchternen Zustand. Eigentlich wollte Hermine nur noch raus hier. Sie hatte heute Abend noch etwas vor. Alles war besser als dieses Schwein hier zu unterhalten.

„Hör zu. Ich sage es nur einmal und zwar so, dass dein fettes Gehirn es auch versteht", sie wurde tatsächlich ausfällig, doch es war ihr wirklich herzlich egal. „Du – bist – nicht – mein – Typ. Ich steh nicht auf aufgeblasene kleine Muttersöhnchen, die jede x-beliebige Frau fragen, ob sie einen heiratet, nur um vor dem Zorn der Mutter zu flüchten."

Und Hermine stand auf und verließ das Café. Draußen stand schon Pe und wartete auf sie mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln.

Ohne ein Wort gingen sie shoppen. Sie brauchten neue Klamotten für den Abend. Und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich heute abreagieren würde. Malte war eindeutig zu viel des Guten gewesen. Da konnte man dann schon mal über die Stränge schlagen.


	3. Chapter 3

****_So, hier ist also die dritte Kurzgeschichte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt. Und ich hoffe auch, dass ich iiiiiiirgendwann mal weiter bei ES komme ... es nervt mich, dass ich so lange brauche.  
LG und viel Spaß ^^  
GlowDraconis _

**Hermine, Hermine, Hermine **

Hermine Granger steckte in einem regelrechten Schlamassel, um es einfach mal auf den Punkt zu bringen. Sie hatte gerade ihren Job im Ministerium verloren, aus Gründen, die in ihren Augen einfach nur lächerlich waren.

Aber beginnen wir von vorn und erzählen alles der Reihe nach.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann Ron war sie ins Ministerium gefahren, wo sie sich am goldenen Brunnen getrennt hatten und in ihre Abteilungen gegangen waren. Hermine ging strammen Schrittes in Richtung ihres Büros in der Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung und Verletzung der Muggel-Rechte. Sie hatte gestern schon damit begonnen, ein neues Gesetz auszuarbeiten, das die Muggel und die Zaubererschaft wieder einander annähern sollte. Der Minister würde nicht schlecht staunen, wenn er ihr ausgeklügeltes und überaus intelligentes Vorhaben bewundern könnte.

Pfeifend – was eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art war – kam sie ihrem Büro immer näher, öffnete schließlich die Tür …

… und erstarrte.

Vor ihr stand der Minister höchst persönlich.

Und …

… der Premierminister der Muggel. Was bei allen Inferi tat der hier? Und viel wichtiger: Wieso hatte er ihr Manuskript für das neue Gesetz in der Hand?

„Starr nicht so in der Gegend herum, Hermine, und bequeme dich endlich in das Büro", schnarrte sie der Minister an.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die normalerweise für Besucher und/oder Klienten gedacht waren. Irgendwie hatte sie gerade ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl.

„Was soll das, Hermine?", der Zaubereiminister wedelte ihr mit ihrem Manuskript vor der Nase herum, während der Muggel-Minister die beiden verstört ansah. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nichts von alledem verstanden, was sie auf ihr Pergament in Schönschrift geschrieben hatte.

„Das sind … neue Gesetze. Ich dachte...", begann die junge Hexe leicht stotternd, obwohl sie sich ihrer Sache eigentlich so sicher gewesen war.

„Neue Gesetze?", schnaubten beide Minister gleichzeitig.

„Ja", sie richtete sich gerade auf, um größer und sicherer zu wirken. „Um unserer beiden … Regierungen und … Systeme wieder einander näher zu bringen."

„Und wann, Hermine, wolltest du mir das mitteilen?", japste der Zaubereiminister.

Beinahe hätte Hermine mit „Ooops", geantwortet und so getan, als hätte sie das einfach vergessen. Doch sie ließ es bleiben. Sie wusste, dass sie dann noch schneller gefeuert werden würde …

„Du kannst nicht einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg neue Gesetze entwerfen, wo sind wir denn?", er hatte sich wirklich schon in Rage geredet. Mensch. Wieso musste der Minister so verbohrt sein? Fudge war da ganz anders gewesen … tja … das waren andere Zeiten und andere Sitten …

„Mrs Granger", meldete sich jetzt der Muggel zu Wort, „Sie können nicht einfach über unser beider Köpfe hinweg entscheiden. Die Muggel … also wir … sind glücklich mit den gegebenen Umständen. Magie regt meine Schützlinge nur auf … lassen Sie es."

„Oh, keine Sorge, sie wird es lassen", das gab Ärger.

Riesen Ärger.

„Hermine Jean Granger", so gewaltigen Ärger, dass Hermine am liebsten gleich hinausgestürmt wäre. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr vertrauen", oh je, auch noch **Ihnen****. **Der war sauer … der war richtig sauer …

„Sie sind gefeuert."

Tja …

Da war es raus.

Hermine Jean Granger, die beste ihres Jahrgangs in Hogwarts … ach … eine der besten, die jemals auf Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten … war arbeitslos.

Und wie … WIE, bei Merlin, sollte sie das Ron erzählen?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo Freunde,  
__Ich melde mich zurück mit einer neuen Kurzgeschichte aus meinen Archiven ;-) Ich hoffe sie gefällt. Die Handlung spielt in Hogwarts kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Aber ein ... ungewöhnlicher Gast taucht über die so genannten Albensterne auf. Nuramon aus "Die Elfen" von Bernhard Hennen. Sollten dadurch Unklarheiten entstehen, stehe ich natürlich für Fragen zur Verfügung ;-)  
__In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß :-) _

_Eure GlowDraconis _

__**An unexpected Journey **

Da saß Nuramon aber ganz schön in der Scheiße, wie Mandred sich ausgedrückt hätte. Er war in einem Albenstern wohl irgendwo falsch abgebogen. Das bedeutete entweder, dass er in der Zeit gereist war und er jetzt in einem der drusnischen Wälder hunderte Jahre später stand, oder aber, dass er in einer gänzlich anderen Welt in irgend einem Wald stand und auf ein Schloss blickte, dass für jede nicht-magische Person eine alte, verfallene Ruine mit einem „DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!" Schild war – ein Glück hatte er in den Jahren, die er jetzt alleine lebte, so viele Sprachen gelernt.

Wie gesagt. Für jeden nicht-magischen. Nuramon aber sah zwar das Schild, erkannte jedoch die Wahrheit: eine riesige Burg war hinter dem schmiedeeisernen Tor zu sehen, das der einzige Durchgang in einer hohen Mauer war. Unzählige hohe Türme hoben sich weit über den Wald, in dem Nuramon stand. Er hörte fremde Wesen jaulen und Vögel singen. Vögel, die es in der Albemark nicht gegeben hatte. In seiner Heimat, in die er nie wieder zurückkehren konnte … nicht abschweifen, Nuramon!

Er versuchte also, sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Durch den Wald hindurch ging er auf das Tor zu und trat an dessen Seite ins Freie. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den gepflasterten Weg, der das Schloss mit … ja mit was? Was war das? Es waren seltsame Stränge, die sich durch die ansonsten unberührte Landschaft an einem kleinen Dorf vorbei schlängelten. Neugierig beugte sich der Elf nach unten und versuchte deren Funktion zu entschlüsseln – vergeblich. Also musste er sich geschlagen geben. So lange, bis er jemanden traf, der ihm die Funktion dieser … Dinger erklären konnte.

Auf dem kleinen Pfad machte er sich auf, durchschritt das Tor ohne Schwierigkeiten und kam dem Schloss immer näher, das in ein gespenstisches grünes Licht getaucht zu sein schien. Es roch nach altem Stein und irgendwo in der Ferne hörte Nuramon den Wind über eine größere Wasserfläche streicheln. Der Elf lächelte. Er liebte den Wind.

Das Schloss war größer, als er anfangs angenommen hatte. Es musste viele, viele Gänge beherbergen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar größer als Burg Elfenlicht in der Albenmark. Er durchlief gerade eine hölzerne Brücke, die sich über einen großen Graben erstreckte. Sie sah frisch geflickt aus. Als wäre sie in einer großen Explosion zerstört worden. Absichtlich. Nuramon roch noch den leicht schwefelhaltigen Geruch, der von den Wänden ausging. Es konnte tatsächlich noch nicht allzu lange her sein, dass diese Brücke zerstört worden war. Nicht weit entfernt sah er den Wald, in dem er gelandet war, davor eine kleine Hütte aus der aus einem viel zu kleinen Fenster ein Lichtschein drang. Und dort war auch der See, der den grünen Lichtschein in der Nacht erzeugt hatte – der Mond war voll. Der Wind strich Nuramon das lange brünette Haar aus dem Gesicht. Es war ein warmer Sommerwind, der ihn an zu Hause erinnerte. An sein Haus in den Wipfeln Alaen Aikhwitans.

Bevor er zu sentimental werden konnte, schritt er weiter über die Brücke. Seine Schritte hallten laut in der Stille der Nacht. Schließlich kam er in einem großen Innenhof an, die von Arkaden umzäunt war und an dessen hinteren Seite ein weiteres großes Tor ins Schloss hinein führte. Er zögerte kurz. Erstes Laub wurde über den steinernen Boden des Innenhofs gewirbelt, als von ziemlich nah eine Glocke zur vollen Stunde schlug.

Vorsichtig drückte der Elf gegen einen der großen Torflügel, der überraschenderweise ohne jeden Laut aufschwang. Im Schloss brannten nur wenige Fackeln. An den Wänden entlang standen alte Rüstungen, man konnte ihr Alter nicht sehen, doch Nuramon roch es. Die Eingangshalle, in der er sich befand, war mit braunem Marmorboden belegt, geradeaus könnte er durch ein weiteres Tor in den nächsten Raum gelangen, links und rechts führten Treppen auf eine Empore.

Irgendetwas trieb den Elfen dazu, eine der Treppen nach oben zu nehmen – er entschied sich für die Linke. Er ging durch einen kleinen Gang und kam in ein riesiges Treppenhaus. Die Treppen waren alle aus beigem Marmor gehauen. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde unterschiedlichster Art. Gemälde deren Insassen – sich bewegten? Nuramon rieb sich die Augen. Er war zwar an Magie gewohnt, doch sich bewegende Bilder, das war ihm neu. Doch er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Ein alter Mann war gerade aus seinem Rahmen herausgetreten und tauchte keine zwei Sekunden später im nächsten Bild auf, um sich mit dessen Bewohner zu unterhalten.

Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf. In dieser Welt war wohl doch einiges anders als in der seinen – oder in Mandreds Welt. Er betrat die marmorne Treppe und schritt langsam nach oben. Immer wieder zweigten Gänge von der Treppe ab, in deren Wände wohl unzählige hölzerne Türen eingelassen waren. Gerade, als er auf der dritten Treppe angekommen war … schwenkte diese auf einen anderen Absatz um? Wo, bei allen Alben, war er hier gelandet? Zuerst die Bilder, jetzt die Treppen.

Bevor es sich die Treppe doch noch anders überlegen würde, schritt der Elf strammen Schrittes auf den eben angesteuerten Absatz zu und nahm auch gleich die hölzerne Tür an dessen Ende. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, kam er in einem langen Gang an.

Doch das erste Mal, seit er das fremde Schloss betreten hatte, hörte er am ende des Ganges leise Geräusche – als müssten sie geheim gehalten werden. Für seine Elfenohren deutlich vernehmbar, spielte Musik. Personen lachten, unterhielten sich und Sangen mit. Wohl eine fröhliche Gesellschaft, an der der Elf teilnehmen wollte.

Auf leisen Sohlen ging er den Geräuschen entgegen, bis er vor einer steinernen Wand stand. Was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte? Er tastete die ganze Wand nach irgend einem Schalter ab, nach einer Erhebung oder sonstigem. Doch nichts. Er versuchte es mit einem Zauber, der es ihm unter normalen Umständen ermöglichen sollte, durch die Wand zu schreiten. Doch das einzige, was er erhielt, war eine minder-große Beule an der Stirn, als er die Wirkung seines Zaubers testete.

Er wollte schon aufgeben und umkehren, als er von drinnen eine Stimme hörte, die sich deutlich von den anderen abhob.

„Ich geh' mal noch runter und hol' noch'n bisschen Butterbier und Feuer-Whiskey."

Das war Nuramons Chance. Er versteckte sich im Schatten der Ecke und wartete den richtigen Moment ab.

Ein großer, rothaariger Mensch kam durch die sich teilende Wand, durch die Nuramon schnell hinein schlüpfte, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich schon wieder schloss.

Er war drin.

Vor ihm bot sich ein einzigartiger Anblick. Der ganze Raum war gefüllt von Menschen, die zu der spielenden Musik tanzten, sich unterhielten und lachten. Offensichtlich feierten sie etwas. Einer der Menschen – ein schwarzhaariger, grünäugiger Junge mit runder Brille und einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn – hatte einen albernen Narrenhut auf, den er aber mit Würde und hoch erhobenen Hauptes trug, wie eine Krone. Er hatte ein schneeweißes Lächeln aufgesetzt und strahlte eine triumphierende Freude aus, die alles andere im Raum in den Schatten stellte. Rechts und links neben dem Jungen standen ein braunhaariges Mädchen und ein anderer rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen. Auch sie hatten die Häupter erhoben und strahlten.

Noch hatte den Elfen niemand bemerkt. Was sich schlagartig änderte, als ein dicklicher Junge mit krummen Zähnen in ihn hinein rannte. Erschrocken sah Nuramon ihn an, während der Junge ihn nur neugierig Musterte und kurz – wie nicht anders zu erwarten war – an seinen spitzen Ohren hängen blieb.

„Bist du der Austauschschüler aus Russland?", fragte er Nuramon. Da der Elf keine Ahnung hatte, was ein Russland war, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dann wohl aus China. Das passt auch besser, wegen deiner Augen."

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern und ignorierte das folgende Kopfschütteln einfach, reichte Nuramon die Hand. „Ich bin Neville Longbottom", stellte er sich vor. Der Elf zögerte kurz, doch griff dann nach der dargebotenen Hand und schüttelte sie. „Wer bist du?"

In Nuramons Kopf arbeitete es. Er brauchte einen anderen Namen. Einen menschlichen. Wie hieß man denn in „China"? Er wusste es nicht und bemerkte, dass er schon viel zu lange nur dastand. Der Junge vor ihm wurde wohl schon misstrauisch. „Mon", sagte Nuramon daher nur. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm wirklich nicht ein.

„Mon, also", der Junge, der sich als Neville ausgab, nickte. „Komm, ich stell dich den anderen vor." Und das tat er wirklich. Nuramon musste Hände hier schütteln, bekam hier auf die Schultern geklopft und dort ein freundliches Lächeln geschenkt. Ganz wie im Fjordland damals. So fand er auch heraus, dass der Junge mit dem Narrenhut Harry Potter hieß. Seine Freunde prahlten damit, dass er vor wenigen Stunden einen gewissen „Lord Voldemort" zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Was auch immer ein „Lord Voldemort" war. Doch Nuramon ahnte, dass man das hier im Schloss wissen sollte und zeigte Respekt und Unglauben zugleich. Er wollte ja nicht an seinem ersten Abend auffallen.

Auch einem blonden, grauäugigen Jungen wurde er vorgestellt. Draco Malfoy. Er sah etwas mitgenommener aus, als die anderen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Jeder hatte seine Schrammen. Doch er lächelte. Und Nuramon war sich sicher, dass er einer der einzigen war, der seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen könnte. Das musste der Elf irgendwie verhindern. Später.

Jetzt wurde er erst zum Mitfeiern animiert. „Butterbier" und „Feuer-Whiskey" waren gute Getränke. Und die Stimmung wurde locker.

Sehr locker.

Am nächsten Tag wachte der Elf in einem fremden Zimmer auf, eine weiche Matratze unter dem Körper, den Kopf in weiche Kissen gebettet. Die Sonne schien ihm durch ein hohes Fenster auf das Gesicht. Sein Haar war zerzaust und er fühlte sich matt. Es war wohl doch etwas zu viel Alkohol gewesen gestern. Doch was war geschehen?

Vorsichtig richtete sich der Elf auf dem Bett auf und sah sich um. Links neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand ein Tablett mit seinem Frühstück. Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und begann zu essen. Es waren seltsame Speisen, doch es schmeckte nicht schlecht.

Irgendwo hinter sich hörte er plötzlich ein leises Kichern. All seine Sinne spannten sich an, als er sich umdrehte. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß Draco Malfoy auf einem Ohrensessel. Nur in seiner Unterhose. Er lächelte ihn an, begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen". Nuramons Gedanken rasten. Wenn Draco nur so spärlich bekleidet war … er schluckte, als er die kalte Luft um seine Hüften registrierte. War er … er wollte es gar nicht sehen, ließ also den Blick starr auf den Blonden gerichtet, als er aufstand.

Draco lachte wieder. „Gut geschlafen … 'Mon'?", fragte er nun.

Nuramon schluckte. Ihm gefiel die Art nicht, mit der Draco mit ihm sprach. Er bückte sich nach seiner Hose, die – auf welche Weise auch immer – auf dem Fußboden gelandet war. In seinem Kopf spielten sich die seltsamsten Szenen ab. Szenen, die er gerne aus seinem Hirn verbannt hätte.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco aufgestanden war, bis er dem Elfen jetzt auch sein Wams reichte. „D-Danke", brachte er stotternd heraus.

„Na, Mon, gestern warst du aber nicht so schüchtern", Nuramon errötete bei diesen Worten. In seinem Kopf wurden die Szenen nun noch deutlicher, und der Elf war sich sicher, dass es die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht waren, die sich da abspielten. Erinnerungen von ihm und Draco, die eng umschlungen in diesem unbekannten Raum standen. Dracos Lippen, die immer wieder die seinen verschlossen, zärtlich. Dracos vor Lust leuchtende Augen, die die seinen fixierten. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln und Nuramons Worte: „Dieses Lächeln wird noch einmal mein Untergang sein!" Dracos Kommentar dazu, dass es ein süßer Untergang würde. Ein Untergang, den er nach dem Auftauchen nie wieder vergessen würde wollen.

Nuramon schüttelte den Kopf.

Was hatten die Menschen nur aus ihm gemacht.

Aber Dracos Lächeln … Dracos Lächeln konnte wirklich verführerisch sein.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, und hier bin ich auch mal wieder mit meinen Kurzgeschichten. Diese hier ist ... einer Songfiction ähnlich nur zu _Es ist Nacht _von Christian Morgenstern, also kein Lied sondern ein Gedicht.  
Ich habe mir das einfach mal erlaubt ;)  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß ^^_

**Es ist Nacht **

_Es ist Nacht,_

_und mein Herz kommt zu dir..._

_hält's nicht aus, _

_hält's nicht aus mehr bei mir_

Ich schreie.

Ich schreie in der Nacht.

Ich will nicht mehr hier sein.

Will nicht mehr allein sein.

Ich will zu dir. Zu dir, vollkommen zu dir.

Ich halte es nicht aus, alleine, in der Nacht, wenn der Mond voll ist oder auch nicht.

Ich halte es nicht aus in der Nacht, in der Nacht, die mich auffrisst.

Ich halte es nie aus. Immer bin ich allein, doch ich halte es nicht aus.

Ich werde verrückt, verrückt durch die Angst. Die starke, drückende Angst.

_Legt sich dir auf die Brust, _

_wie ein Stein,_

_sinkt hinein, _

_zu dem deinen hinein. _

Sie ist verrückt.

_Sie ist verrückt nach mir. _

Die Angst ist verrückt nach mir, sucht mich heim in der Nacht, lässt mich schauern, lässt mich schreien.

Bringt mich dazu, nach dir zu schreien, immer wieder.

Deshalb.

Nur deshalb.

Will ich zu dir.

Ich halte es nicht aus. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus hier bei mir.

Ich komme, ich komme zu dir, ich will nicht mehr allein sein, will nicht mehr ich selbst sein.

Ich komme, ich komme zu dir.

_Dort erst, _

_dort erst kommt es zur Ruh, _

_liegt am Grund_

_seines ewigen Du._

Sie weiß, wie es hätte sein können.

Sie weiß es.

Die Angst.

Sie weiß es genau.

Sie sieht es, sie sieht es täglich.

_Sie will's _mir _nur nicht zeigen._

Sie will nicht, sie will nicht. Sie will mich quälen, mich nicht beruhigen.

Deshalb komme ich zu dir.

Zu dir.

Für immer zu dir.

Will eins sein mit dir, will eins sein. Mit dir verschmelzen.

Für immer verschmelzen. Für immer mit dir sein.

Ohne die Angst, die Angst zurücklassen.

Für immer.

Ich lege mich zu dir, zu dir …

Zu deinem erstarrenden Körper.

Und drücke ab.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, da bin ich wieder mit einer weiteren Kurzgeschichte.  
__Irgendwie dachte ich dabei an die Demenz-Krankheit und wie sich der Kranke vielleicht selbst damit fühlt, wenn er noch im Anfangsstadium ist und noch alles mitbekommt - was schlechter wird, an was er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann etc.  
__Ich hoffe sie gefällt :-)  
__Liebe Grüße - GlowDraconis :-) _

Immer habe ich das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben.

Tagein tagaus, das selbe Gefühl. Es geht nicht. Verschwindet niemals. Ist mein ständiger Begleiter, auch wenn du es nicht bist.

Ich suche immer und immer wieder.

Doch ich weiß nicht mehr, nach was ich suche, wie es aussieht, wie es riecht, schmeckt, klingt.

Ich habe vergessen, wo ich suchen sollte. Wo ich es zuletzt gesehen habe. Was auch immer „es" ist.

Ich versuche immer, dich danach zu fragen. Doch ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich fragen wollte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie man die Worte spricht, die mich zu dem führen würden, was ich suche, was ich verloren habe, was ich vergessen habe, vollkommen. Auch wenn mich die Worte auf der Zunge kitzeln, mir durch die Windungen meines Gehirns fliegen, fließen gemeinsam mit dem Blut, ich kann sie nicht festhalten. Ich erkenne sie nicht mehr.

Ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal erkennen, wenn du es mir vor die Augen heben würdest und sagtest: „Hier ist es."

Und doch bitte ich dich immer wieder um Hilfe.

Immer und immer wieder.

Immer frage ich dich, ob du weißt, was ich verloren habe. Und immer schüttelst du den Kopf, verneinst, forderst mich auf, mehr zu sagen. Dir mehr davon zu berichten, wie es aussieht, schmeckt, klingt.

Und jedes Mal bin ich verzweifelter. Jedes Mal muss ich sagen: „Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Es ist seltsam, dich dann lächeln zu sehen. Und dennoch zu nicken und zu sagen: „Ok, ich helfe dir. Ein letztes Mal helfe ich dir."

Und es gab schon so viele letzte Male. So viele unzählige letzte Male, dass ich auch das vergessen habe. Aber ich habe Angst, dass doch irgendwann das letzte letzte Mal erreicht ist.

Ich habe Angst, dass du mir nicht mehr helfen willst, irgendwann, bei meiner endlosen Suche. Dass du irgendwann zu wütend auf mich sein wirst. Zu wütend, um mir noch zu helfen.

Dass du erkennst, was ich falsch mache, und es mir nicht sagst.

Dass du erkennst, was ich suche, und es mir nicht sagst.

Davor habe ich Angst.

Dass du irgendwann einmal zu mir sagst: „Der einzige Mensch, der dir im Weg steht, bist du. Du solltest erst mit dir selbst ins Reine kommen, bevor du weiter suchst. Bevor du weiter suchen kannst. Du wirst nichts finden, bevor du dich nicht selbst wieder findest."

Ich habe Angst davor, dass du das sagen könntest.

Und mich allein lässt auf meiner Suche nach dem, was ich verloren habe. Nach dem, was ich vergessen habe. Vollkommen vergessen.

Und ich habe Angst, auch dich zu vergessen, zu verlieren und zu vergessen. Deinen Klang, dein Aussehen … deinen Geschmack, wenn du bei mir bist. Den Geschmack, den die Luft hat, wenn du bei mir bist.

Ich habe Angst, alles zu vergessen.

Und doch weiß ich, dass es so weit kommen wird. Dass du mir nicht mehr helfen wollen willst, dass das letzte letzte Mal gekommen sein wird. Und du mir irgendwann auch nicht mehr helfen kannst.

Dass du mich mit meiner Krankheit alleine lässt, alles zu vergessen.

Was ich verloren habe.

Dich.

Mich.

Alles.

Immer habe ich das Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben. Tagein tagaus das selbe Gefühl. Es geht nicht, verschwindet niemals. Ist mein ständiger Begleiter.

Mein Begleiter … bis in den Tod.


End file.
